


The Risk:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Airports, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve took Joe & Danny’s advice, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be s good one!!!!*





	The Risk:

*Summary: Steve took Joe & Danny’s advice, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be s good one!!!!*

 

 

 

I am gonna tell you what Joe told you, Buddy, Please don’t wait for love, I think that this is your last chance for it”, Detective Danny “Detective” Williams told his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett. The Blond saw how they were staring at the other, when they weren't looking, & how they were acting towards each other, while on the mission in Laos.

 

 

 

"I don't want to risk my heart again, Danno, What if she doesn't feel the same way, I mean I can't take it again, Her rejecting me, I just can't, After all that happened", The Five-O Commander said, as he was feeling insecure about the whole situation, & everything with it. "You never know, Unless you try, Buddy, I mean I think it's worth a shot, I forgave her for lying to me, She told me that there was circumstances, so listen to her, You guys are due for some happiness", The Blond said, as he was being the reasonable one for a change.

 

 

 

They looked over at the beautiful brunette, & saw that she had a sad expression on her face, as she was packing up her things, & was ready for whatever next is gonna come into her life, She already to the _ **CIA**_ , that she was done, & wants things to go back to normal. She was hoping that Steve would reconsider waiting for her, & hasn't moved on, Cause she can't get him out of her mind, or the life that they had in Hawaii, before she left. Catherine would do anything to get it back, cause she was unhappy without it.

 

 

 

"Just talk to her buddy, It couldn't hurt, I mean, Just lay on the line for her, So you guys can get a piece of mind from it, I think that you owe it to yourselves", Steve nodded, & went straight to her, & they talked, & then after a couple of minutes, she turned away emotionally, The Former Seal turned her around, & kissed her passionately. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, cause he loved to be right, & knew that if Steve & Catherine just talked, Things would be okay. The Reunited Couple came up to him, & had smiles on their faces, which made Danny happy to see.

 

 

 

"Ready to go home, Kiddos ?", He asked with a smile of his own, They nodded, & all of them gathered up their stuff, & headed for the plane, Catherine kissed Danny on the cheek, & said smiling, "Thanks, Danny, You are a great friend", "Right back at ya", He said, as he kissed her back. They got to their seats, & were ready to go back to Hawaii, & to their lives, so it can be normal, & familiar to them, Danny will tell his ohana, that taking the risk is a way to go, & never to be afraid.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
